Un día, 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos…
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras en el cuerpo de otra persona durante tanto tiempo? S


**Un día, 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos…**

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen únicamente a las Diosas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

¡No, eso no le podía estar sucediendo a ella! Se negaba rotundamente a que esa imagen que el espejo le devolvía fuera su cuerpo. No. No. Y no.  
Bajó la mirada y se encontró con que un mareo le llegó de pronto.

¡Huy! eso de cambiar de vista rápido no debía hacerlo. Anotado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando retardar un poco su posible y traumatizante descubrimiento. Sus minúsculos ojitos enfocaron a un cuerpo en el suelo aún inconsciente. Dios no podía ser tan malo con ella como para matarla¿verdad...¡¿Verdad?!

Tomó con cuidado la orilla de la madera intentando bajar. Ahora que lo notaba, su escritorio era lo bastante alto y, a los pocos segundos, cayó estrepitosamente contra el blandito cuerpo de la chica semi-muerta, deseando saber cómo diablos usar esas cosas que le estorbaban en la espalda.  
Caminó por el vientre y el pecho del cuerpo notando, con agradecimiento, que aún respiraba. Tocó con su manita el rostro y fue cuando dos jades se abrieron. Al poco tiempo cayó de espaldas cuando la chica en cuestión se levantó asustada hasta llegar a observarse al espejo encima del escritorio, donde todo había comenzado.

—No, no, no.

Ajá, ahora el ataque de pánico no lo sufría ella.

—No puede ser, no, no.

La chica tocó su cintura, pasando las manos hacia arriba asegurándose que todo eso era parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Deja de manosearme!

Y entonces volteó a verla.

Ambas gritaron.

- - -

—¡Explícame que sucedió!  
—Pero yo no tengo idea de que pudo haber pasado Sakurita.

Sabía que algo malo iba a pasar ese día¡lo sabía! El que Touya le hubiera sonreído en la mañana sin ningún comentario estúpido de su parte era una mala señal, muy mala señal.  
Golpeó su cabeza con su mano, pero no sintió dolor.  
Sonrío cínicamente. Había pensando en cambiar un poco su look para Syaoran, su Syaoran, pero sus ideas no eran para nada transformarse tanto. Un corte de cabello, no dos orejas en la cabeza; asolearse un poco, no ser amarilla; usar ropa más femenina¡no andar desnuda!

Era un peluche, era su guardián solar. ¡Era Kero!

—Calma, calma. —Respiró profundamente intentando organizar sus ideas.

Ella intentaba hacer un hechizo para poder cambiar momentáneamente de figura. Intentó con varias cartas y entonces se le prendió el foco: la _Carta Cambio_. ¡Por supuesto! Si iba a cambiar de cuerpo esa era la mejor opción.  
Y entonces… entonces… Kero la había hecho enojar, como siempre, y se concentró tanto en él que… al parecer… oh Dios.  
Ella era la culpable de ahora ser un peluche.

—Kero… —susurró atormentada con la idea de ser siempre un ser tan pequeño—¿cómo vamos a volver a nuestro cuerpo original?

—Es lo que intento pensar, aún no sé cómo es que terminamos así.

Y no lo sabría, era mejor para su existencia.

—¿La magia tiene un fin? —preguntó con la voz chillona que venía a juego con el cuerpo.  
—Sí, no… no sé. —Una gota bajo por la cabeza de ¿Sakura?— Tendremos que preguntarle al mocoso.

Tardó diez segundos en reaccionar. Cinco dedicados a la idea de que su voz y su cuerpo, le había dicho mocoso a Syaoran, y los otros cinco a comprender la idea.

No, no, no. NO.

—No, eso es imposible. Me niego. —Cruzó los brazos.  
—Pero Sakurita, es el único que podría decirnos.  
—Investiga, exprímete el cerebro si es necesario, pero busca la manera de devolvernos a nuestro cuerpo.  
—Necesitamos a Yue.

Claaaaro, a Yue. Yukito estaba en la sala platicando con Touya. ¿Qué tan difícil era?  
Caminó a paso decido hacia la puerta para salir por él, pero entonces la manija le quedó muy por encima.

—Tendré que ir yo¿no? —La sonrisa de la flor nunca se había visto tan malvada como en ese momento.  
—Escúchame bien Kero. Ve y dile a Yukito que venga, que lo necesitamos, pero si le dices a Touya lo que sucedió. ¡Te quedas sin cena por todo un año!

Kero, o Sakura, salió corriendo a buscar lo que le habían dicho con lagrimitas en los ojos. No podía imaginarse un futuro tan cruel.

- - -

No existe una mala suerte, sin una segunda… y mucho menos una tercera.  
Ya sabía cómo iba a cambiar de cuerpos. Era simple. La magia del cuerpo de Sakura, ahora Kero, tenía un límite, si no era su propio dueño el que lo controlaba. Un límite de un día. Al paso de ese tiempo cambiarían. Fácil y rápido. Ahora sólo debía quedarse en casa durante las horas restantes.

Pero no, la vida era cruel.

—Tomoyo, no puedo ir a la escuela mañana —dijo la voz de Sakura por teléfono.  
—Sakura-chan, debes de ir. Mañana Li te necesita para algo importante. ¿O lo olvidaste?

Diablos.  
Su vida no podía ser más miserable.

Sakura, el cuerpo, volteó a ver a Kero¡el cuerpo!, para poder analizar la situación.  
Quisiera o no tendría que ir, porque si Syaoran le había pedido desde hacía una semana esa cita era por algo importante. El problema no era mandar a su cuerpo a la escuela, el problema era el hecho de que Kerberos lo manejaba.

—Ok Kero, no tenemos opción. —Tomó aire— Tendrás que ir mañana a la escuela.  
—¿De nuevo? —Se cruzó de brazos— Una vez lo hice¿recuerdas? Con el cuerpo de ese mocoso, y no funcionó. Ambos lo sabemos.  
—Por eso iré contigo.  
—Eso hicimos la última vez…  
—Sí, pero es menos extraño que yo cargue a mis peluches... o guardián solar.

- - -

Uniforme, listo; mochila, lista; desayuno, listo; tapabocas para espantar a la gente, listo; Sakura cargando a Kero… err… Kero cargando a Sakura, listo.  
Hora de ir a clases.

El edificio de la Secundaria Tomoeda se alzaba frente a ellos. Sakura jamás había sentido tan grande la escuela. Tan largo el camino. Tan rápido el paso de las horas para estar frente a Syaoran.

—Bien Kero, saluda inclinando la cabeza y si te preguntan algo señala tu boca. Con eso será suficiente.  
—¿Qué haremos con Tomoyo y el mocoso?  
—Lo que dijimos ayer, alejarnos lo más posible para poder decirte qué hacer.  
—¿El mocoso te besa?  
—¡¿Qué?! —Las mejillas amarillas ahora eran rojas— Olvida eso, ya llegaste.

Abrió la puerta esperanzada de ser la primera en llegar, pero no. Allí cerca del escritorio se encontraba Syaoran acomodando los útiles del profesor.  
Al escuchar el ruido giró la cabeza y sonrió, como sólo lo hacía para ella. De esa manera en que su cerebro dejaba de funcionar y los pajaritos cantaban y… luego la besaba.

Pero ahora su cuerpo se hacía para atrás en el momento menos indicado.

—¿Estás bien, Sakura?  
—Sí, sí —respondió la voz de Sakura—. Enferma, nada importante.  
—Pero traes…  
—Es como protección, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Syaoran volvió a sonreír y besó la frente de la chica.  
Kero puso cara de asco, Sakura de celos. Ése era su cuerpo pero no ella, aunque no estaba segura si quería que Syaoran la besara ahora.

—¿Sucede algo?  
—No mo… Syaoran, nada.  
—Bueno, ya casi termino aquí. Hoy no llegaste tan tarde.

Dio la media vuelta y salió con algo en las manos.

Justo a tiempo, tal como lo planeado. Ahora debía mantener calmado a Kero, que tras ese beso tenía un gran berrinche.

- - -

Mantener a su cuerpo alejado de Tomoyo y Syaoran había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. En esos momentos amaba con todas sus fuerzas los exámenes sorpresa… aunque sabía que con Kero presentándolos por ella le iría aún peor que normalmente.  
Suspiró. Había logrado que escaparan de ellos hacia el techo de la escuela. Sabía que sospechaban algo pero ya encontraría una excusa. Si Tomoyo los veía por sólo cinco minutos adivinaría lo que pasaba... ¡Y no era una buena idea!

—¡Sakurita! —escuchó la melodiosa voz de su amiga.

¡Diablos!

Tenía que huir, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que… despertar a su cuerpo.

—¡Despierta Kero!

Pero él ni muestra de escucharla dio.

—¡Despierta! —Jaló su cabello con fuerza, asustándole y provocando una caída desde sus hombros hasta el suelo, de cabeza. En esos momentos agradecía ser prácticamente de peluche.

—Sakura¿por qué huyes de nosotros? —Escuchó decir a Syaoran.  
—Pues… yo… no es que quiera huir de ustedes. —Comenzó Kero, en su cuerpo, hablar.  
—¿Entonces? Prácticamente huiste.  
—Es que…  
—¿Es qué…?  
—Estoy enferma... Sí¡eso!

Syaoran frunció el ceño en clara muestra de no creerle ni un poquito.

—Es que ella ha estado practicando mucho y por esa razón sus defensas están bajas y...—Tartamudeaba Sakura en el cuerpo de Kero.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, peluche?

—¿Qué…?

Entonces se dio cuenta que era aplastada entre las manos de su amado Syaoran. Diablos, eso sí dolía. ¿Cómo podía aguantarlo Kero cada vez que se encontraban?

—Te dije que estabas siendo muy duro con su entrenamiento, peluche estúpido.

Y pensar que ella defendía el punto de vista de Syaoran y terminaba castigando a Kero. Ahora le comprendía perfectamente.

—¡Déjalo! —dijo su cuerpo.

Syaoran le soltó lentamente pero podía sentir su mirada queriendo matarle. Un escalofrío le recorrió su no-medula espinal.

—Te veo en la salida Sakura, y no podrás huir de mí. Recuerda que quedamos de vernos en mi casa —Dirigió una mirada de asco hacia el peluche—. Y no lo traigas contigo.

Oh sí, ahora todo se había ido al caño.

- - -

La tarde había llegado más rápido de lo esperado. Le tranquilizaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento iban a cambiar de cuerpos, pero no sabía para qué le quería Syaoran en casa, muchísimo menos si estaba en el cuerpo de su novia.

—¿Estás bien? —Le escuchó decir.  
—Sí —dijo lo más normal posible. Sakura le hizo jurar que le trataría bien si no… sin postre… ¡Para siempre!  
—Algo te pasa Sakura, dime qué es.

Sintió como él se acercaba lentamente y su cuerpo entraba aprisionado entre sus brazos. Tragó saliva. No iba a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer… ¿verdad?

—Puedes confiar en mí¿recuerdas?

Bien, que siga con su plática todo lo que quiera, pero si se acerca más…

Kero estaba pensando qué tan malo sería vivir toda su vida sin comer por asesinar al novio mágico de su dueña.  
Syaoran le vio a los ojos y le besó la mejilla, ahora el guardián podía entender que ese mocoso si quería a su Sakurita pero… Pero… ¿Por qué se juntaba tanto?

El reloj dio las seis de la tarde y se sintió la magia de la estrella en el ambiente, provocando que todo fuera más lento.  
Los labios de Syaoran tocaron los suyos con toda la ternura impregnada en ellos. Su cuerpo se había quedado estático y completamente inmóvil.

—¿Sakura?  
—¿Sí…? —susurró ella.  
—¿Sucede algo?

Se perdió en el chocolate de su mirada. Eso era lo que quería. Por fin quería besarla.  
Dirigió su mirada hacia su mochila, donde hacía unos instantes estaba escondida y notó como se cerraba para darles privacidad.

—¿Podrías darme otro, Syaoran?

¿Qué pasaría si estuvieras en el cuerpo de otra persona durante tanto tiempo?

Un día, 24 horas, 1440 minutos, 86400 segundos…

* * *

¡Hola!

Un nuevo Fic, hace mucho no escribía de CCS y vaya, ya lo extrañaba.  
Este fic fue creado para un concurso de FanFics dentro del foro de CemZoo . com, me tocó hacer algo de comedia y la idea apareció de pronto.  
Es un one-shot y es el más largo que he creado.

Gracias a Fann por betearlo.


End file.
